A Tale of Two Loves
by Dreams of Centaurs
Summary: I am Eva and this is my story about how I fell in love with two men at once.


Disclaimer: I do not own LXG in any way shape form or fashion. I will not repeat it again I'm tired of having to do this for each chapter *sigh*

Eva: white, green eyes, really long brown hair. height:5' 3". Powers: can shape shift, and is an incredible acrobat, also sometimes can "see" things that could happen and is an excellent telepath.

Ch-1 midnight run

LXG POV

Allan paced back and forth before the League.

"Now for our last member we will need Hyde's help"

Jekyll jerked in shock "B-but!"

"Now no arguments" Allan paused before resuming his pacing "The next member is a werewolf"

There was a general gasp

"Now we know why Hyde has to go after him" says Skinner.

"Now the file says that this person changes at will, so if we want an easy capture we need Hyde to help, oh" here he turned to Henry "make sure he is not harmed we want him to trust us not fear us"

EVA's POV

They are after me. I run into the forest in wereform I can hear the big guy gaining on me, just before I can leap into a tree I am pinned to the ground. I look up at the huge man crouched over me. I growl he growls back, I glare he glares back.

"ENOUGH!" says a voice

I turn my head and see an older man approach

"We are here to ask for your help" I stop growling, he takes this a sign to continue "in return we offer you any help we may be able to provide, do you accept?"

In reply I shift back into my human form much to the shock of the great beast atop me

LXG POV

The werewolf starts to lose its shape the nose gets smaller the hair on its head grows longer and suddenly there before them lies a beautiful naked young woman.

"This must be my lucky day " smirks Hyde

She glares up at him "don't go there unless you're ready for a fight"

He leans closer "is that a promise?"

EVA's POV *ONE HOUR LATER*

The older man gives introductions he is Allan Quartermain the big guy who isn't so big now is Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde depending on if he has drank his elixir or not, then there is a young man named Tom Sawyer, a woman vampire named Mina Harker, an invisible man named Skinner, the captain of the huge ship we're on whos name is Nemo, and a boring looking man named Dorian Gray who leaves after he is introduced.

"Now" Allan says in a rich Scottish accent "tell us who you are"

"My name is Eva"

Skinner leaned forwards " so whats your story?"

" I am a shape shifter, I can turn into anything I want within reason, I am also a great acrobat if I do say so myself"

"Wait I though you was a werewolf and what do ya mean 'within reason'?"

"I can be a werewolf, If I touch someone or an animal I can become them or I must have been it in a dream, that's how I can play the part of a werewolf, I usually transform into a werewolf as a preference . " as an example I turn into Hyde I grin at the startled look on Dr. Jekyll's face. I then turn into a lion.

Jekyll touches his head the he looks up at me "Hyde says he is impressed"

"Thank you "I say after I turn back into my normal form I smile at him which only serves to startle him,

I am then told that we are heading to Venice and that it will take three days to get there.

Nemo stands up and clears his throat "About the room for miss Eva, I only have six guest rooms and the crew quarters are full"

"She could sleep in my room" offers Skinner I see Jekyll glare at him

Allan stands up "no Skinner, maybe someone a bit more honorable? Mina?"

"No I like my privacy" with that she gets up and leaves

"Sawyer?"

"I er uh um….."

"Not me" says Dorian as he walks in

"well that leaves Dr. Jekyll here" says Nemo

Jekyll jerks his head up and looks around franticly "m-me?"

Allan leans forward "do you want her to sleep in the hall?" Jekyll gulps then shakes his head "n-no" Mr. Q grins "then its set, show her to your room and help her get settled before supper"

"Yes sir" Jekyll holds his arm out for me, I take it and he leads me down winding passages. I, not one to enjoy silence among others try a little small talk.

"three days?" I glance at him, he looks startled that I addressed him "what is there to do on here?"

He blushes "to tell you the truth I only just got here before you did, but I did hear Nemo mention a library"

"I love books" I smile at him, he blushes harder,

"What are your favorites?" he looks at me

"Les Miserables_ , _the prince and the pauper, a tale of two cities, and Treasure Island" I smile at him again "what are your favorites?"

"o-oh" he seems surprised I asked "I really have only read medical books"

"you should read a fiction Dr. Jekyll"

J/H POV

She smiles at me and gets and excited look on her face "Books can take you someplace else without you ever leaving your room, you can be someone else and do incredible things, if your imagination is wild enough, you can go anywhere"

"_wow" says Hyde "and this is our roommate huh?"_

"_don't get any ideas" I scold him_

"_to late" he laughs _

Eva seemed to know something was amiss because next thing I know she has my face in her hands and looks deeply into my eyes.

"_Mr. Hyde" she says in my mind_

_Hyde is very surprised as am I "you can call me Edward" he laughs_

"_ok, Edward, please be nice" _ she then takes my arm again and I suddenly remember I am supposed to escort her to our room. As we enter three men leave, I see they have added another bed and a box full of stuff.

EVA'S POV

"my things!" I rush over and start unpacking I pull out my books and hold them out to Jekyll "here Dr. Jekyll you can borrow my books"

"Thank you, um" he looks away "you can call me Henry"

"you're welcome Henry " he helps me unpack and we make small talk, sometime Edward butts in but he acts with a little more respect. Soon a young Indian boy knocks on the door to tell us dinner is served. He leads us into the dining room, I look around at the beauty. There is a huge table set with lovely tableware and lots of seafood, in the back corner is a gorgeous grand piano. Henry being a gentleman pulls my seat out for me.

"What a lovely piano you have Captain" I say

"Why thank you " he smiles "do you play?"

"some" I take a bite of shark steak, its really good

"Would you care to play for us after dinner?" he asks, I nearly choke but Henry pats me on the back "I'm sorry, I would love to" I smile, after dinner I make good on my promise, I play a song that moves me greatly. It makes my heart soar then calm then beat fast then calm again. As the song finishes I hear them all clapping.

"that was beautiful" Henry says, I blush "thank you"

"Well it's late" Allan says "I think we should get to bed"

There were murmurs of agreement. Henry and I head off to our room, I get dressed behind a screen, trying to ignore Edwards comments.

"I am sorry for the things Edward said" he looks ashamed

"You don't need to apologize"

"I am kind of glad I'm not the only one to hear him now" he says, I smile

"goodnight"

"goodnight Henry, Edward"

"_Goodnight Eva"_

_**A/N: **_**the song she played on the piano is **_**blue**_** piano solo by Gackt. **


End file.
